


Une suite à Brighton

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reçoit une carte de SaintValentin anonyme et coquine. Traduction par moimême pour la communauté 30interdits de mon histoire A Suite In Brighton. Nomnée aux 2007 OWL awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une suite à Brighton

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer : même si je prenais du Polynectar, vous ne pourriez me confondre avec Jo Rowling._
> 
> * * *

_Disclaimer : même si je prenais du Polynectar, vous ne pourriez me confondre avec Jo Rowling._

* * *

Severus regarda d'un air suspicieux la carte anonyme de Saint-Valentin qu'il avait reçue.

_« Cher Severus,_

_Je te donne rendez-vous au casino de Brighton ce quatorze février à huit heures. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Toutefois, si tu ne viens pas, sache que cette carte postale porte un sort qui transformeras tes bijoux de famille en bijoux fantaisie._

_A bientôt. »_

La photo sur le recto de la carte était très explicite: un homme nu prenait par derrière une femme nue et penchée en avant. Leur tête, hors des bords de la carte, n'était pas visible, mais le sexe de Severus anticipa les plaisirs à venir et gonfla. Severus le remit en place à la main (après tout, il était seul dans ses quartiers) et se demanda comment il allait répondre.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main, et si ceci n'est pas de la coercition, alors mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. »

Pendant son monologue, ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur la photo mouvante, et bien sûr, son subconscient avait pris le dessus. Il dut se rajuster à nouveau.

« Bien, si ceci est une promesse, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Et je ne voudrais pas perdre la capacité de me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. »

* * *

Loin de Poudlard, Hermione venait juste de réserver une suite à Brighton.

* * *

Pourquoi diable sa mystérieuse correspondante lui avait-elle donné rendez-vous à l'entrée du casino en février ? C'était pire que l'Antarctique. Evidemment, Severus était arrivé deux heures en avance, et s'il avait seulement porté sa vieille cape sans allure, mais si chaude, il n'aurait pas senti le froid avec autant d'acuité. De plus, faire les cent pas ne suffisait pas à garder son corps à une saine température.

�"Bonsoir, dit une voix enjouée derrière lui.

Il se retourna.

�"Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il éternua avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Elle lui sourit.

�"Dieu te bénisse, Severus.

�"Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé cette carte pornographique ?

�"Tu ne l'as pas aimée ?

Cela lui rappela son érection, et il se sentit embarrassé.

Elle fronça joliment les sourcils.

�"Je suis désolée. On va à l'intérieur ?

�"Oui.

La soirée fut un désastre. Il fut évident au bout de deux heures que Severus avait de la fièvre et n'était pas en capacité de tenir une conversation. Hermione soupira et se résigna à ce qu'un rhume, et non pas elle, attirerait Severus dans sa suite.

« Une robe toute neuve, très chère et qui me met en valeur, pour rien ! Une journée complète passée à me pomponner, pour rien ! L'idiot a réussi à attraper un rhume à notre premier rendez-vous ! »

Ces pensées n'empêchèrent pas Hermione d'être inquiète pour Severus qui grelottait avec exagération dans le luxueux lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait de la fièvre, certes, mais pas au point de ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et ce qui se passait autour de lui était tout à fait à son goût : un énorme lit confortable ; un jeune et gentille jeune femme pour prendre soin de lui ; de la Pimentine dans sa poche.

Cela faisait une heure que Hermione s'occupait de lui lorsqu'il lui révéla qu'il avait de la Pimentine. Elle fut si soulagée qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais lorsqu'elle comprit, il n'eut que le temps de jeter un sort d'impassibilité sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

�"Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt que tu avais de la Pimentine avec toi ! cria-t-elle.

Il se demanda si son sort avais suffisamment isolé la chambre.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait alors que de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles. C'était très étrange à voir.

�"Tu étais si désireuse de t'occuper de moi. Qui suis-je pour te refuser ce plaisir ?

Elle plissa les yeux.

�"Je peux peut-être partir maintenant. J'ai l'impression que tu t'occupes très bien de toi-même sans aucune aide extérieure, siffla-t-elle.

�"Ah, mais il se peut que je ne sois pas aussi bien remis que j'en ai l'air. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ma rechute sur ta conscience, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il suavement.

�"Je suis persuadée que tu as dans tes poches le moyen d'empêcher une telle rechute, dit-elle avec hargne.

�"Mais comment remplacer les effets bénéfiques du contact humain ?

Sa voix la mettait au défi : oserait-elle aller jusqu'au bout de son complot commencé par une photo pas si innocente ? Après tout, il était déjà au lit et en partie déshabillé ; la moitié du travail était fait.

Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait intensément. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas acheté sa robe pour rien.

�"Est-ce que le contact visuel suffit pour sentir les effets bénéfiques du contact humain ?

�"Pas complètement. Je me sens encore un peu faible. Je suis sûr qu'un contact par le toucher serait plus efficace. En fait, j'ai le sentiment que seul un contact corps à corps intégral pourrait me guérir.

Il ronronnait presque en lui disant cela.

�"Tu ne crains pas de devenir dépendant ? Certains médicaments sont bien connus pour leurs effets secondaires, tu sais.

�"Je crois que ce type particulier de médicament est réputé pour le bien-être qu'il apporte à ses partisans.

Il souleva le coin du drap pour l'inviter à le joindre.

Hermione ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa robe et, très lentement, elle laissa le vêtement caresser son corps tout en prenant le chemin du sol. Ses dessous étaient quasiment inexistants.

Il se tortilla sous les draps pour se débarrasser de son pantalon devenu subitement encombrant tandis qu'elle grimpait dans le lit. Severus fut sur elle en un éclair. Elle était si excitée qu'elle ne protesta pas lorsque, moins de deux minutes plus tard, il fut à l'intérieur d'elle, lui apportant la preuve par l'exemple que certains traitements étaient en effet très bénéfiques.

Ils prirent grand soin de leur santé cette nuit-là : ils renouvelèrent le traitement plusieurs fois, jusque dans la matinée. Ils n'omirent aucune partie de leur corps (on ne sait jamais par où le mal peut frapper), ce qui les amena à appliquer le remède dans autant de positions différentes qu'il était physiquement possible.

Ils durent admettre qu'une dépendance s'était créée ; ils se mirent donc d'accord sur la nécessité de renouveler le traitement, mais bientôt ces rencontres ne leur suffirent plus.

Les amis de Severus et Hermione ne comprirent jamais pourquoi ceux-ci persistaient à dire que le mariage est meilleur pour la santé que le Quidditch.


End file.
